cyberairlinesv3bypegasusfandomcom-20200213-history
MC Airlines
MC Airlines is an airline running in Cyber Airlines V3 and TE, with its headquaters in Salt Lake City. Airline Fleet The MC Airlines fleet currently consists of: *5 x Antonov An-225 *1 x Airbus A300F *4 x Airbus A300 *5 x Airbus A380-800 *1 x Boeing 727-200 *1 x Boeing 747-400ER *5 x McDonnel Douglas MD-90 *2 x Concorde 24 - 'Total Aircraft in Fleet History The airline was founded on the 5th August 2010, and was granted permission to fly later that day. The CEO's inspiration to create the airline was materialised on an unusual occasion. He had agreed to ship a car which belonged to his friend from Salt Lake City to Pheonix, which caused him to search for suitable cargo haulers. The car was for (his friend's) friend, who was getting married on the same week and was a present (the car, not his friend). After the agreement, and soon finding out that reliable charter cargo airlines were almost non-existant, the to-be CEO had no choice but to pay extra for an expensive road cargo hauling company to take it for him. So, with a little less cash in his pocket, he realised that there really was a gap in the market for an airline like this, so '''M'ohamed 'C'harter Airlines, or '''MC Airlines as it now is, was born. The airline started operations with a fleet of ATR-42F's, flying routes from SLC to PHX, YVR, MFR, BFL and ICT. MC Airlines has largely been an all-cargo airline, however has also since early operations kept up good passenger services. MC CEO, Mohamed, said that 'the airline will carry on focusing in cargo, its our speciality. However not all hope is lost for passengers, we will carry on passenger services even if with only 1 aircraft, and we will expand our passenger service as soon as we reach our cargo goals and gain enough money'. During BETA testing, MC Airlines also set up a branch in TE. It was originally called 'MC Airlines Cargo' despite also flying passenger. Read more below. Routes Below is a list of all routes served on a daily basis by MC Airlines. In total, MC Airlines has access to almost 90 destinations in conjunction with the WE LOVE FLYING Alliance, however only a selected few (plus slots owned by the airline) are flown on a daily basis. Most of the airline operations are served out of it's three main hubs - SLC, Berlin and Gaborone - which are also MFG hubs meaning passengers can interchange between MC and Arisol flights. International All international passenger flights take off at 8AM, 3PM and 9PM, unless otherwise stated. *Salt Lake City - Berlin (via. St Johns), served by A300. *Salt Lake City - Bogota - Boa Vista, served by 3x A380. *Salt Lake City - Boa Vista, served by 3x A380, overnight flights only. *Salt Lake City - St Maarten - Agadir, served by 2x A380. *Salt Lake City - Agadir, served by 2x A380, overnight flights only. *Salt Lake City - Sydney, served by 747-400ER. Daily, various times. *Salt Lake City - Honolulu - Pago Pago - Syndey, served by A300*. *Berlin - Quetta/Dubai, served by A300. *Berlin - El Fasher, served by A300. *Berlin - Khartoum - Gaborone, served by A300. *Berlin - El Fasher - Gaborone, served by 2x Concorde. *operated under the IslandHopper branding. Cargo All international cargo flights (An-225) take off at 8AM, 3PM and 9PM. Regional cargo flights (A300F) take off at varied times between 8AM and 10PM. *Salt Lake City - Sioux Falls - Sudbury, served by A300F. *Salt Lake City - San Salvador, served by An-225. *Salt Lake City - Anchorage, served by An-225. *Ouargla - Oulu, served by An-225. *El Fasher - Turkmenbashi - Bergon, served by 2x An-225. Regional All regional flights are operated between Sioux Falls, Wichita, Marquette, Minneapolis. Flights take off at varied times between 8AM and 10PM. All routes are served by 2x MD-90 and 1x 727-200. KalahariLink KalahariLink is a regional subsidary of MC Airlines based in Gaborone, Botswana. Read below for more details. All flights served by the airline's 3 MD90's. Flights are''' Gaborone to:' *Ghanzi, Botswana *Maun, Botswana *Johannesburg, South Africa *Port Elizabeth, South Africa *Bloemfontein, South Africa Note that the destinations are interlinked i.e not all destinations are served directly from Gaborone, but have multiple stops inbetween. KalahariLink KalahariLink is a regional airline based in Gaborone, Botswana, and is a subsidary of MC Airlines. It has a fleet of 3 MD90's, which were purchased and are mantained by MC Group - the owner of MC Airlines and all of it's subsidiaries. It serves routes in Botswana and South Africa (see above) daily. It's slogan is 'the pride of botswana' - with it's theme matching Africa's vast natural reserves, beautiful landscape, diverse cultures and rare animals. It also makes travelling to Africa's hidden beauties an inexpensive luxury, since passengers can connect from almost any destination in the world courtesy of MFG, and connect to a cheaply priced yet highly-comfortable KalahariLink flight to any of the airline's specially selected destinations. Mountain Flower Group The Mountain Flower Group - or MFG, is the airline group consisting of MC Airlines and Arisol Airways and their subsidaries, which was formed after the merger of both airlines. MFG is one of the largest and most succesful airline groups in Cyber Airlines, now operating an extensive route accross the world with excellent service. Three main hubs are owned by MFG - Salt Lake City, Berlin and Gaborone. Most of the airlines' operations come from these hubs, and passengers can interchange between MC and Arisol flights at these destinations. MFG also owns two large, modern terminals exclusive to MFG members at both Salt Lake City and Berlin, and another terminal is currently being developed in Gaborone. UPDATE: MFG has since expanded and now holds various airlines, please see the Official MFG Thread in-game for more details. Tournament Edition Due to harsher TE restrictions and a lack of free time, the board of MC Group which manages both SE and TE and their subsidaries, decided not to go ahead in Round 3 and has not created an airline. The CEO also said that 'the future of TE is uncertain. Even if the next round and rounds after that include easier restrictions, almost all of our focus has been on MC Airlines and we simply do not have the time to run two airlines. We might carry on in TE, we might not.' Previous Rounds *BETA: 'MC Airlines Cargo' - 1 x A330-200F and 1 x Boeing 737-800. *Round 1: 'MC Airlines' - 1 x MD-11F and 1 x Boeing 737-800 / Boeing 757-200. *Round 2: 'Lufthansa' - 1 x A300, 787-3, MD-90, 747-100, Il-76. Naming Scheme MC Airlines shares a common naming scheme throughout most of it's fleet. After a naming competition held by the airline, and winning naming scheme was to name it's fleet after mountains or mountain ranges, specifically those which the aircraft flies over or originated from. This naming scheme also fits with the airline's home base at Salt Lake City, Utah - which is surrounded by the huge mountains surrounding the area, which also feature in the airline's trademarks and logo's. Examples of fleet names are Dzhugdzhur, a Russian mountain range name given to a company An-225, and Big Chawakum, a mountain directly underneath the flight path of a now retired Il-76. Alliance MC Airlines has been a member of the WE LOVE FLYING alliance since founding and joined shortly after the founding of the alliance itself - so the airline is one of the original members in the alliance. The airline has been one of the most active in the alliance, always staying on the 1st page and securing its place in the Top 10. After the introducal of the Alliance Mentoring Programme, MC Airlines was elected a Mentor, and mentored two smaller airlines. MC Airlines is also the airline which suggested what is now the Trans-Pacific Flyway and allowed other alliance members to fly straight from North America to Asia with Pacific slots. The airline continues to serve the alliance by recruiting airlines to expand the alliance - we also obide to strictly recruiting only non-alliance members as we too know that 'Join our Alliance' messages are not welcome from alliance members. The CEO announced that 'we have already recieved a number of messages from other Alliance GM's requesting them to join their alliances. However, we would like to make it clear that we have no intentions of leaving our current alliance, and will frown upon any invitations to other alliances.' he then went further to say 'our alliance might not have 84 slots, we might not have the lowest collection rate/highest fuel help, but let me tell you, we are proud to be in a fun, helpful and resourceful alliance, and we wouldn't like to be anywhere else.' Codeshare Partners MC Airlines has already shared a number of codeshares, all of which are from the alliance. The most recent of which and longest-lasting was with close Alliance partner Cujo Air, which only ended after MC reached the max. 100 rating limit. MC Airlines currently shares a codeshare with fellow alliance partner FlyUK. Merger On the 7th of April 2011, after multiple meetings and secretive talks, the CEO's of MC Airlines and Arisol Airways shook hands on a historic merger which would bring both airlines closer together. As part of the deal, the airlines purchased major shares in each other, and joined the same alliance. MC Airlines also opened a hub in Arisol HQ - Berlin, and began a frequent transatlantic service between Berlin and Salt Lake City, in which Arisol also owns a hub in. The airlines serve similar routes, which mean's passengers can connect between both airline's flights, expanding the network of both airlines. The MC CEO once stated '...The best merger in Cyber Airlines History!' To which the CEO of AriSol Airways replied, 'Certainly the BEST in Cyber Airlines history!' Continental Challenge MC Airlines has since completed the CC in both North and South America, which has brought the airline millions of pounds of profit, even before profit from flights. The money was invested in developing the airline's fleet and services, by expanding its routes, purchasing larger and more aircraft, and improving it's service via Improvements. Future Plans MC Airlines has grown rapidly since founding, and that pace hasn't changed other than speeding up. Big expectations have been set up for the airline, here is just a few of the short-term and long-term plans announced by the airline (for more info, keep your eyes peeled on the Cyber Airlines Newspaper and MC Airlines thread, both of which are in the Forums. 'Future Plans of MC Airlines (in chronological order):' *Purchase the remainder of a leased Airbus A300F* *Sell ATR-72F Cargo Aircraft.* *Introduce the 2nd Boeing 777F Freighter to the fleet* *Reach 100 Rating, and sign new codeshare with alliance/Yellow team member.* *Purchase leased 777F's *Purchase other leased aircraft, *uncertain - introduce larger PAX aircraft to fleet* *Introduce An-124's to the fleet* *Launch Passenger Services into full swing, with larger aircraft and a larger fleet. *Start the Large Cargo Aircraft Division (LCAD) Programme, which will introduce larger cargo aircraft such as the An-225, which will eventually be purchased* Please note that these are only rough guidelines set by the MC Airlines Management Team, and it is possible that not all of these guidelines will be followed, depending on difficulties/priorities that will almost certainly appear during the course of the Airlines service. ''* These goals have since been completed. Category:Active airlines Category:WE LOVE FLYING alliance members